Wilderness Agility Course
The Wilderness Agility Course (labelled on the world map as "Agility Training Area") requires level 52 agility to enter. However, if you have 47 agility, you will be able to enter the course by using a summer pie. For the first obstacle, players need 49 agility, thus making it a requirement for those boosting, to often eat summer pies, so that your agility level will not drop below 49. The course is divided into two parts: the walkway (often called "the edge") and the main course. Players who are entering the main course must balance along the walkway, giving 15 agility exp. The course is regarded as one of the best courses for players who have mid level Agility to gain experience, as the other one Ape Atoll Agility Course has a higher failing rate. However, this course is quite dangerous and you may lose items if you die. Player killers often roam around the course, killing players training Agility. If you see a random player suddenly appear, especially one with strong equipment or a familiar, the best thing to do is to immediately log off and hop just in case. Items *A slash weapon (dragon dagger (p++), abyssal whip, etc.) or a knife on the toolbelt *Two pieces of armour/clothing/item (spotted/spottier cape, dragonhide armour, boots of lightness, penance horn, etc.) *Inventory filled with a couple fast healing food (like sharks), antipoisons and lots of lightweight food like cakes or baskets of strawberries. *Have full prayer points so you can turn on Protect from Magic and Protect Item Another effective method is to only have two pieces of armour and a rune hatchet. You can simply make a Waka canoe and travel all the way to level 35 Wilderness and re-enter the course. With this method, you will not lose cash if you die. Transportation Players can use teleports from Ancient Magicks (Ghorrock Teleport with 96 Magic) or Lunar Spells (Ice Plateau Teleport with 89 magic) to bring themselves due west of the course. Players who do not have the Magic level to cast the spells above can pull the Ardougne or Edgeville teleport lever, run north to an unavoidable spider web (a knife or slash weapon is needed to proceed), head west to the north side of the Mage Arena, and then continue to the south-west, past aggressive giant bats and the occasional player killer. Once at the agility course, the player must walk carefully up the walkway at the south side of the course to enter. You will only fail mid-way; getting past will result in you passing the obstacle. If you fail, you will fall on one side which is a pit filled with agressive White wolfs. The pit on the east side seems to be the most common side when the player fails to climb up to the arena. Facilities Ground Level The table below lists all the obstacles that give experience. Note that there is no experience bonus upon completing the course if the player forgets to retry an obstacle after failing it, or completes an obstacle on the course out of order. It is notable that there are two aggressive level 46 skeletons between the log balance and the rock climb that can attack before the player finishes the log balance obstacle. They attack quickly and accurately, often hitting for small amounts of damage. They WILL attack you regardless of your level, as it is in the Wilderness. For players who wish to compare courses in Time=Experience: when successful, the course can be completed within 40 Seconds and yields approximately twice the xp/hour as the Barbarian basic agility course. At best, a player can get 50k Agility experience an hour. Considering that they complete the course in 40 seconds each time, and continually do that for an hour straight. The maximum experience with a charged Penance horn is 100k, with Brawling gloves (agility) 200k, and when you use both the Brawling gloves and Penance horn together, you can attain up to 400k experience per hour. Underground It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and log. If the players fail these obstacles, they will be placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bones spawns and several aggressive skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the north-eastern part of this dungeon. The stepping stones can be failed as well, but failing these will only send players to the side of the ladder, deducting 26.6% (rounded down) of players' remaining life points at the same time, up to a maximum of 200 life points. How to avoid pkers Pkers are rather common at the course, and most are just there to annoy you or to get kill counts. There are several methods to avoid them, some of which are listed below. World Selection Players need to be very careful in world selection. High-risk wilderness worlds are actually potentially better than normal worlds as you don't need to use protect item and there aren't many pkers who roam near the wilderness course. It's hard to find pkers who just want to annoy you on High-risk wilderness worlds, and most pkers aren't interested in the small amount of food you may be carrying. Players may otherwise choose a very empty world, although it may be better to choose a world with lots of agility trainers, so that there is a smaller chance of a pker targeting you. As long as you only bring along a piece of weight-reduction armor, it shouldn't be a problem. Turn "Private" to "Friends" or "Off" to stop pkers from stalking you from one world to another. Recognising threats It's best for you to recognise a pker before they come to you, so you can either hop worlds or prepare for battle. The best location to recognise pkers before they enter the course is near the entrance of the obstacle pipe. Here you can see pkers approaching from the east. It's extremely common for them to bring along pack yaks (to bank their items in case you prove to be a challenge) or high-level combat familiars. If you see a player with a familiar other than a bunyip or an abyssal lurker, they're likely to be pkers. Note that pkers also commonly use unicorn stallions, so it's best to leave when you see them. Most obviously, they are usually heavily armed, although some hide their armour in order to launch a surprise attack. In this case, look out for what familiar they are using. A growing number of agility trainers have began to bring a few pieces of equipment, and when they run out of food, they will attack you and take you down quickly, steal your food, hop worlds (so you can't return with a vengeance) and continue training. However, just because a fellow trainer has a dragon dagger, it doesn't mean they are pkers, as the dragon dagger could be used for defence. In fact, smart pkers would hide their weapons if they don't intend to attack you immediately. Defence If you've been caught with a pker and don't wish to run and hop worlds, its best that you bring along a cheap and effective pking weapon, like a dragon dagger or a Korasi's sword. With the update removing skulls, you should not bring more than one valuable weapon. If you bring weapons, it's not recommended to train in a high-risk wilderness world. An antipoison is almost a must for you to keep training after finishing off the pkers. Even if you are a runner, it's advised to bring along an antipoison. Being poisoned, in high-level wilderness, teleblocked and with a thinning supply of food is deadly, as running 50 levels of wilderness back to safety is likely to kill you. It's also advised to poison the enemy, so that even if they kill you (or you manage to escape) they will be left with a burden. Most pkers don't expect you to strike back, so they usually don't bring along antipoison or much food, and if you bring along sufficient food, you may be able to either chase them away or even kill them and make good profit (if this is the case bank your loot, or you will become an attractive goal to fellow armed agility trainers who may attack you). Escaping It is practically impossible for a pker to not bind you to the spot with Entangle or Ice Barrage, since pkers who don't do that won't be much of a problem. It's essential to keep eating as they attack you, until you are finally free of their bind. If you fancy it, attacking them with a poisoned weapon as you wait for your escape will annoy them. Between eating, click around so you can escape. If you are near the obstacle pipe (where pkers who are world hopping will usually be), your escape route is by clicking on the gate once your bind wears off. As you cross the obstacle to the exit, spam the "log out" button, so immediately once 10 seconds are over, you will be logged out and safe. Also, avoid speaking or the pker might add you and find your new world, tracking you down. To avoid this, set your private chat to "Friends" or "Off", or add the PKer to your ignore list. Note that you may want to consider running as the PKer may fail when attempting to leave and thus, have a better chance of attacking you. If you are near the rope swing or lava steps and closer to the ladder leading down than to the log balance, once your bind is over use the ladder and keep running, healing yourself to a reasonable amount, and spamming the log out button till you finally can log out. If you are near the log balance, use it to your opportunity. If you make it across, you will be in a "safe spot", the only place where another person cant get to you unless they cross the log balance. When the pker is halfway through the log balance, climb up the rockslide. If you still can't log out, exit through the gate. Keep running until you can finally log out. If you fail the log balance, you will be attacked by a skeleton. Heal yourself, attack him and immediately log out (press the "x" button at the top-right hand corner of your browser) this will make it such that immediately upon defeating the skeleton you will be logged out of the game, instead of being attacked by another skeleton. This can be dangerous, however, as the PKer can come down and attack you whilst you are killing the skeleton. Another way to stall a PKer is to lure them near the aggressive level 25 skeletons, and not attack the PKer at all. If done correctly, one of the skeletons will eventually attack the PKer, giving them the message "You are already under attack.". The downside to this is that the skeletons have very low life points, and most PKers can easily kill them in one hit. If for some reason you are unable to go through the gate trying to escape, you can either run down beside or go through the pipe, past the ropeswing and down the ladder, once down spam click the log out button. With a bit of luck, and adequate food, you will be able to avoid all pk attacks. Notable features Talent Scout minigames Everytime you complete a lap, there is a small chance the talent scout (near the obstacle pipe) will call you. You will then be sent to The Pit where you get the chance to complete a minigame (D&D). After you complete it, you can gamble your reward xp. Note: If you do not talk to the talent scout after he called you, you might not get the chance to play the minigames. nl:Wilderness Agility Course fi:Wilderness Agility Course Category:Agility Category:Wilderness Category:Agility courses